No memory
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Ed and Al find their way back to Risembul after being on the other side of the gate. What did they sacrafie? Was it enough? What happened to Ed and will it ever be fixed? this is my first fic so flames accepted. R&R please! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

hey** it is I, i will try to put chapters up at least once a week! R&R please! ENJOY! :)**

**CHAPTER 1- they come back**

**winry's pov.**

"i am soo bored." I stated as I sat in my room staring out the window, had been three years since IT happened. When THEY went off to the other side of the gate forever. " Why did he have to leave?" I asked no one in particular. " I miss them so much."

15 months ago I relized that I loved him.(Ed). And now it killed me that i never got to tell him that. But dont get me wrong! i miss Al too, but i miss Ed just a bit more.

just the alarm clock rang its anoying buzzing noise.

"What! 7:00 already? Crap i stayed up all night" I shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. when i was done in there i went downstairs to make breakfast. " GRANDMA WE'RE OUT OF EGGS!" i shouted upstairs.

"THEN GO OUT AND GET SOME!"

"OK I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES!"

after that i opened the door and walked over to get the eggs. when i got back grandma was at the table getting some milk. i giggled at the thought of ed hating it so much. i still had no idea what was so bad about it.

"Whats so funny?" grandma asked.

"what? oh...nothing" i said while blushing slightly.

Grandma eyed me suspisiously before shrugging a little and going outside.

"where are you going?" i asked.

"i gotta go to a costumers house, the guy cant move. i'll be back in a few days." She answered calmly while walking away.

"K, bye" i said. 'what shall i do' i thought. 'guess i'll work on the automail arm i started making for ed' so i did even though i knew he was never coming back.

**Ed's pov.**

"Al are you sure this'll work?" i asked nervously. Me and Al just got done prepairing to go home. Al had an idea that if we get all of our things in a pile it might be enough so the gate would let us go back to Risembul.

"come on, have i ever been wrong?" Al said with a grin on his face.

"Well.." i started but al cut me off.

"Dont answer that, just trust me!" He said pleading.

"ok" i said.

"YES! Now lets get started!" Me and Al both cut our thumbs and smered the blood on the transmutation circle, cuz we cant do normal alchemy in this world. then we put our hands on the circle and it started to glow. First our stuff disapeared, then we were sucked into some portal thing.

I saw the gate. i dont know what Al saw but i saw it. then some little hands reached up to my head and grabbed something, then everything went black.

**Al's Pov.**

All i saw was darkness. when i finally could open my eyes i got up and looked around.

"YEAH!" i shouted with joy. we made it! wait, where is brother? i walked around looking for him.

"BROTHER!" i shouted, then i heard a sound. i walked toward it. "Brother!" i said, suprized, because he had blood all over his face.

he groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at me with confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked while getting up.

this time i looked at him with confusion.

"Who am I? you've got to be kidding," i said.

"No, I'm serious. Who are you" he asked again.

i pushed him a little."Stop messing around Ed, we got to figure out where we are!" i said, getting frusterated.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

I huffed, then i grinned evily. 'i know how to make him fooling around' i thought.

"I dont know, why are you so SHORT" i said emphisizing the word 'short'.

He looked at me with confusion again. "Who said I was short?"

I gasped. 'he must have lost his memory, all of our stuff must not have been enough' i thought, 'well to be fair we didn't have very much'. I turned around and grabbed a long heavy stick. then i turned toward Ed and hit him on the head, hard. He fell down, unconsious.

When i figured out that we were only about a mile away from winry's house i dragged Ed over in the directoin of her house.

When we got there I dragged Ed to the front door and rang the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, i got bored so i started another chapter! Hope u like. also i know i missed a lot of capitalisations in the last chapter, i just didnt feel like doing them. PS this is my first fic. forgot to mention that last time.**

**anyway R&R please!**

**Winry's pov.**

I was almost finished with the automail that would never be used when i heard the doorbell ring, I sighed, got up, and went down the stairs to get the door.

"Winry!" Al said as i opened the door. I gasped, standing in the doorway was AL. And, oddly, Ed was laying on the ground uncontious.

"Hi Al, why is Ed uncontious?" I asked, scared what the answer would be. But he said something that was NOT expected.

"I knocked brother uncontious with a big stick." Al said as if that was toataly normal.

I hit Al in the head with my wrench. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU HURT THE GUY I LOVED?"

Realizing what i just said, i slapped my hand over my mouth. Al's eyes widened, then he grinned evily. "Guy you love huh?"

"Shut up, don't you say a word, to anyone! Or you'll find out what my wrench feels like against your head!" i said while blushing like crazy.

"Ok, ok, i wasn't gonna tell anyone. And i already know what your wrench feels like, and, if I may say,..OW!" Al said/shouted as he rubbed his head.

"You still didn't say why you did that" I said no longer blushing.

"I did that because Ed lost his memory, and if he didn't know me he probably wouldn't come with me to your house" Al stated.

I sighed, but on the inside I was screaming,HE LOST HIS MEMORY? WHAT IN THE CRAP ARE WE GONNA DO?, but I held it in.

"Bring him in." I said. Al then dragged Ed into the house, and lifted him onto the couch.

After a few minutes Ed started to wake up. "Owwww." he said bluntly, then he opened his eyes.

**Ed's pov.**

I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a girl."Who are you?" I asked.

the girl's face fell. "I'm Winry."

I got up and looked around. "Where is that guy who hit me with a big stick?" I asked.

"Right here, sorry about that by the way." he said "I'm Alphonse"

"Why did you do that anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you lost your memory." He said.

"What do you mean?"i asked, extreamly confuzed. "Is this a trap?" I asked cuz i remembered Envy, Lust, Greed, exc... and how they "died" and that they might be back for more.

"No this isn't a trap, and I mean you don't remember ME your BROTHER, and WINRY your CHILDHOOD FRIEND." Alphonse said enphisizing some words.

"That may be true, but now I gotta head back to central. That stupid Mustang may want me to do something for him, bye." Then I headed out leaving the two very suprized and confuzed.

**AL's Pov.**

"What the...?" I asked completely confuzed. 'How come Ed remembers Mustang and not us?' I thought.

Suddenly Winry ran through the door "WAIT!" She screamed, but she was too late the train whistle blew and the train left. When I caught up with her she said, panting. " How_..pant_.._huf_f...does.._huf_f..Ed_..pant...pant _.run_...pant_...so..._breath..huff_...fast?" while Winry caught her breath I disided to go to central to see Ed and ask him what he remembered. "Winry, we're going to central."

"Ok" she said no longer tired out.

So I went to buy the tickets.

**OOOH whats gonna happen? read the next chapter to find out! R&R please! ;) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, I'M BACK! in case you haven't noticed I did 2 chapters in 1 night! I stayed up until 2:37 AM! but then I went sleep. to the chapter! R&R please! __:)_

_WINRY'S Pov._

**I am extreamly confuzed. 'How can Ed remember Mustang, who he hates, and not remember his own brother and me?' I thought while riding on the train to central. Then I got an idea.**

**"Hey Al,maybe Ed just can't remember the people that are closest to him." I said confidently.**

**"Yeah, I was just thinking that. But how are we gonna get him to remember us?" Al asked.**

**"I..I don't know." I said tearing up a little at the thought of losing Ed.**

**"Hey, hey no need to cry. We'll get his memory back." Al stated while trying to confert me.**

**"CENTRAL! CENTRAL! LAST CALL FOR CENTRAL!" the conductor yelled very loudly.**

**Then we both exited the train and walked toward the military base. I was starting to get nervous, 'what if he never remembers me..and Al.. again? What if he went off to some other crazy adventure and left us behind? What if he died? What if..? What if.?'**

**My head was full of What ifs and it was starting to make me tear up again.**

**"Hey, Winry, whats wrong?" Al asked.**

**"I..I just d...don't want to l..lose Ed." I stuttered.**

**After I calmed down, we walked into the military base and confronted Mustang. But we didn't open the door, because there was something going on in there.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO IS ALPHONSE? HE IS YOUR BROTHER!" we heard Mustang shout at who we thought was probably Ed.**

**"Oh you mean the guy who hit me in the head with a big stick and knocked me uncontious then when I woke up he claimed to be my brother but he also said that I didn't remember him because I lost my memory?" Ed asked. "Because if it is he was probably lying. I remember tons of stuff like, the pholosefer stone(SP), Greed, Envy, Lust,Sloth, Pride..." Ed said but Mustang cut him off.**

**"YOU LOST PART OF YOUR MEMORY? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Mustang screamed.**

**"I don't know, and will you please stop yelling I'm right in front of you." Ed said very annoyed.**

**suddenly Al stepped into the room. "I know how it happened." he said.**

**Then I ran into the room and threw my arms around Ed, who was very suprized, and just stood there. Ed looked at Mustang who was trying to contain his laughter. "Ed don't you run off like that again!" I said.**

**"Why are you treating me like a baby? I don't even know you! But now I remember Al." He said suprizing everyone in the room.**

**ED'S pov.**

**I don't know what happened, but when that girl hugged me I remembered Al. And for some reason when I said it Mustang burst into laughter.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"She hugged you, and you don't even know her, but when she did you got part of your memory back!" He said, serious once again. "So, maybe if something else happened, you could get all of your memory back." **

**Then Al started laughing, oviously getting what he meant, but I was still confuzed. "What do you mean?" I asked.**

**The girl, who was no longer hugging me, started to blush.**

**"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, competely confuzed.**

**"You'll find out." Mustang said, Grinning evilly. Then the girl blushed even more.**

**"Anyway, Alphonse, how did he lose his memory?" Mustang asked.**

**Al began to explain, when he was done he sent me and that girl out of the room.**

**"What's your name again?" I asked the girl, cuz I forgot.**

**"Winry" Winry said simply. "Hey Ed, why do you think you got your memory back when I hugged you?"**

**"Honestly, Win, I don't know." I answered.**

**"Ok...Wait what did you call me?" Winry asked curiously**

**"Win. Why? Do you perfer Winry?" I asked calmly.**

**"No,no, Win is fine." She answered quickly.**

**We stood in uncomfertable silence until they said we could come back in.**

**"Ed" Mustang said "You should go back home."**

**"WHAT" I yelled.**

**"That is an order." He said.**

**"Fine." I huffed, disapointed.**

**Then we went back to Risembul.**

**WINRY'S pov.**

**'OMG! I think they were planning to get me to _KISS _Ed! I know I want to but I want it to come naturaly! And if he doesn't love me back it would be very akward and ruin our friendship!' I though as we entered the house. I looked at Ed,he was still hot.**

**"Hey I'm gonna go get some food from the store." Al said mischiviously.**

**"NO!...I mean...you want me to come with?" I said not wanting to be alone with Ed.**

**"No I'm good" Al said turning to leave while Ed sat on the couch.**

**"Well, how about Ed comes with you?" I said**

**"Huh?" Ed said hearing his name. I waved him off.**

**"No he can stay, I kinda want to go alone." Al said getting frusterated.**

**"Ok" I said sadly, as Al left me alone, with Ed.**

**"I'm gonna go and rest, good night." Ed said. Then walked upstairs.**

**"Wow, that was cool" I said to myself very releaved that I wouldn't have to sit there with Ed.**

**Then I went upstairs to work on Ed's automail that I never finished.**

**After about an hour,i went into Ed's room to watch him sleep. I like to watch Ed sleep cuz he looks so calm and cute. Before they went to the other side of the gate, I almost kissed Ed while he was asleep, but then he woke up so I never did. 'Maybe I could now' I thought. So I leaned down and when I was a few inches away from doing what I always wanted to do, I heard someone giggle. I got up and went to the window. There sitting in the branches was Alphone! I blushed realizing he had been watching me this whole time.**

**"ALPHONSE ELRIC! GET OUT OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, **

**Al fell out of the tree."Ouch" He said when he hit the ground. Then he ran into the house and up the stairs.**

**"You were gonna KISS him!" He said, giggling, when he got to Ed's room**

**"So! you set it up!" I responded**

**"I didn't think it would work!" Al said still giggling. "Wait until I tell brother!"**

**We turned around only to find that Ed was gone! We looked at the _open window._**

**"Uh Oh" we said at the same time."He climbed away. Where do you think he went?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. But he would stay in this town, he doesn't usually disobey orders." He said nervously.**

**" Well lets look around." I said. So we ran out of the house.**

**Suddenly I saw a Big falsh of blue light.'Edward' I thought, and ran towards it with Al right behind me. When we got there Ed was laying on the ground with blood all over his face and around his head(again). We bent down and tried to wake him up, we couldn't. So we took him to my house and layed him on the couch (again).when we looked for a wound we found none.**

**Then Ed started to wake up. When he opened his eyes I was happy to see the beautiful golden that was his eye color. When he sat up he looked at me and said, "Were you really gonna kiss me?"**

**I blushed, "Yes...you heard that."**

**"Yes Winry Rockbell, I did." He said while smiling that adorable crooked smile.**

**I gasped, I never told him my last name. 'he's back' I thought happily. At that moment I threw my arms around him joyfully.**

**"I missed you s..so much, I thought you would n..never remember me again!" I said while crying tears of joy.**

**When I was done crying Ed leaned in... and kissed me. I practicaly melted from happiness and I kissed him back.**

**"I love you Ed!" I said happily**

**"I love you too, Win." He said, And I kissed him again.**

**"Akward" Alphonse said, oviously feeling akward. So I hit him on the head with my trusty wrench. "ow" he said. **

_Hope you liked it! thats the end!. Also I did it all in bold cuz something was wrong with my computer, Hope it wasn't a problem! **R&R **_**please!**


End file.
